


Well Trained

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward makes Oswald perfectly aware that he IS HIS property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Trained

Tumblr: Oswald-Nygmobblepot  
Rated M+++ All the pluses … It’s super adult. And Taboo … You have been warned.  
Warnings: Hyper Water sports, master/pet  
Pairing: Nygmobblepot 

Edward sat slouched in his chair as he stared down at Oswald. Edward smiled as he tapped his riding crop against his foot that was crossed over his knee. He lowered his foot to the floor and leaned forward, pressing the leather tip of the crop under Oswald’s chin. 

“You’re such a good pet, Ozzie.” Edward said, his eyes trailing down Oswald’s naked form from where he knelt obediently on the floor, the only thing he wore was the black and silver leather collar. Oswald looked up at him and said nothing as Edward lowered the crop again. Edward smiled at Oswald’s silence and leaned back in his chair. 

“Who do you belong to?” Edward asked. Oswald remained silent to Edward’s question. Ed shook his head. “Don’t make me punish you. I don’t like asking twice.” He said, spanking Oswald’s ass lightly with the crop. “Who do you belong to?” 

“You.” Oswald said quietly, wanting nothing more than to look away. 

“What was that?” Edward asked, spanking him with the crop again. “I couldn’t quite hear you.” 

“You.” Oswald said again slightly louder this time. 

“Oswald.” Edward said in a semi sing song tone. “Don’t make me punish you.” 

“I belong to you!” Oswald said much louder this time, his face turning red from his pointed nose right up to his ears. Edward smirked again. 

“Very good.” He said as he stood up, his hands working on the fly of his pants. “You’ve been such a good pet lately, I wanted to make this … official of sorts.” Edward said with an evil grin on his face. Oswald knew that look was never good, but remained where he was on the floor. “You’re my property now Ozzie … And we’re going to make sure you know that.” He said pulling his soft cock from his pants. Even soft Edward’s size was rather impressive. He wasn’t unnaturally huge by any standard, but he was large. He held his soft cock in his hand as he aimed it at Oswald. “I’ve been holding it for days, anticipating … Just thinking about this … It’s made me so hard just picturing it … I’ve almost gotten caught jerking off at my desk at work because of this … Did you know that?” He asked rubbing his cock a few times before he relaxed. 

Oswald winced as clear yellow fluid started flowing out of Edward’s cock, directly onto his face, the fluid running over his closed mouth, down his chin and neck. It pooled a little where the collar was and flowed over the edge and underneath it, down his chest and to his own hardening cock before dribbling onto the floor. The fluid kept coming and he could hear Edward moan in pleasure. As the stream lowered to his mouth, Oswald kept his mouth closed, not wanting to taste it, but opened his eyes to see Edward’s cock slightly hardening in his hand. Not hard enough to hinder his stream, but it made it come out a bit harder. 

The stream lowered to his chest and Oswald opened his mouth to talk, a bit of the fluid dripping into his mouth making him wince. It tasted foul. “Can I touch myself master?” Oswald asked, his cock becoming so hard it ached. 

Edward kept pissing over Oswald’s chest as he looked down at his raging erection. He aimed the stream at Oswald’s stiff cock and nodded. “Yes.” He said watching Oswald’s hand go down into his stream and start stroking his own cock. 

Oswald moaned as he stroked himself, the warm urine feeling amazing as he stroked himself. It wouldn’t be long now before he’d come, if only Edward could hold out a little longer. Unfortunately Edward had other plans for his little pet Penguin. With Oswald’s mouth relaxed with pleasure he had no issue shoving his pissing cock into Oswald’s mouth, making Oswald choke and gag around him at both the taste and the intrusion. Oswald placed his hands on Ed’s hips as Edward started fucking his mouth, piss flowing out of Oswald’s mouth since he refused to swallow it. 

“Calm down Oswald.” Edward said, petting his hair reassuringly despite the thrusts he made against Oswald’s face. “You’ll be fine.” He said calmly as he hardened to his full length his piss jetting harder against Oswald’s pallet. Edward watched as Oswald’s face turned red and his hands shook on his hips as he tried pulling back, but Edward didn’t let up. He couldn’t help but notice that Oswald’s cock was still ridiculously hard, the tip leaking white. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Edward asked as he shoved his cock further into Oswald’s mouth. “You’re such a dirty little pet. You’d probably take anything I’d give you.” Edward said watching Oswald’s cock twitch and moaned as he felt his throat contract in a gag around his shaft. “I bet you’d just love to be my little toilet slave wouldn’t you?” He asked as tears started running down Oswald’s face from the strain. 

He finally let go of Oswald’s head, allowing him to back off. He doubled over for a moment, the fluid from his cock streaming through Oswald’s black hair as he caught his breath. He choked for a moment, gagged slightly and burped quietly before moved back up onto his knees, and on his own brought Edward’s cock into his mouth again. The taste of the fluid wasn’t that bad anymore. He had to admit … He was enjoying it. 

Edward smirked again as he started to fuck Oswald’s face, and within minutes saw Oswald shuddering, his eyes clenching shut, and for a moment he thought it was because he couldn’t breathe (which he couldn’t), but looking down he saw Oswald’s cock pulsing, cum shooting out onto his piss soaked stomach, stream after stream coating him mixing with his urine. Edward was disappointed when he felt his stream slow to a dribble, before finally stopping, his cock finally hardening to it’s full length. 

“Suck me off Oswald.” He said pulling his cock out of his mouth. He sat back down in his chair and watched as Oswald crawled up to him, like an obedient little pet. He crawled up Ed’s body and took his cock into his mouth and his hand, sucking and pumping him vigorously. Edward leaned his head back on the back of the chair, closing his eyes as his little Penguin pleasured him. 

“Fuck yes …. Oswald.” He moaned as he felt his orgasm starting to build. He ran his hands through Oswald’s wet hair and pushed him down farther onto his cock, pushing his limits and within seconds he had Oswald choking on his come as he came into his throat and mouth. He used his hands to keep moving Oswald’s head against his groin as he came, stream after stream of come coating his tongue and throat before he finally stopped. He relaxed against his chair as Oswald sat back catching his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You’ll be back tomorrow yes?” Edward asked as Oswald tugged at the collar to remove it. 

“Same time.” He said. “Would you mind if I used your shower first?” Oswald asked. Edward smirked evilly. 

“No …” He said making Oswald look at him in surprise. “I want everyone you encounter on the way home to know that you’re mine.” He said as Oswald’s face contorted in anger. “Relax Ozzie …” He said tapping his finger under Oswald’s chin. “You’ll do as I say if you want me to play tomorrow night.” He said with a laugh as Oswald sneered at him before getting dressed. 

((A/N – Been a while since I wrote anything taboo like this, I saw a prompt that was given to a friend of mine (but she’s hibernating) so I decided to take a crack at it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Should I do a chapter 2? I was thinking of taking it a bit further in the bathroom play area, what do you think?))


End file.
